Ministries Betrayal
by shinigami71
Summary: The Ministry decides to do something about the severe decrease in the magical population. However the fifth year students at Hogwarts may have something to say about being tricked and forced to be bred like animals.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: The Ministry decides to do something about the severe decrease in the magical population. However the fifth year students at Hogwarts may have something to say about being tricked and forced to be bred like animals.

Prologue:

_ Harry, My Boy,_

_ I would like to start by appologizing for the deceit yesterday. The program is a cover up. The wizarding world is in great danger of extinction because of the wars. And while I agreed that something had to be done, I had not even dreamed that the Ministry or the Wizengamot would come up with something like this. Unfortunately while I am the Chief of the Wizengamot, I can do nothing to stop this program if I am the only one to oppose the program. The only thing that I can do is inform you of what is happening and try to help with anything that I can. _

_ First, the island is magical. Time passes slower on the island. For every year that passes out here four years and 4 months will pass in there. By the time the three year mark is up it will have been thirteen years for you. _

_ Second, the houses are clear of all compulsions, however the food that is to be sent to you is not. My suggestion is to hunt or grow your own food and potion ingredients. If you want to keep your children then do not allow your children to eat the Ministry provided food, otherwise your children will basically be brainwashed to believe Ministry propaganda, unable to think for theirselves._

_ Third, however crude it sounds this is the truth. The fifth year was chosen to be bred because they are the most powerful year out of the seven years. Even if they weren't the most powerful I fear you at the very least would've still been chosen for this program, if only because of the sheer power you have in your possession._

_ And, Fourth, because of the containment ward that is to be put around the entire island and about two miles of the ocean on all sides, nobody can get out. However, that doesn't mean that nobody could get in, once in though they will not be able to get out. Likewise though, items can get out and in; such as letters, familiars, and magical creatures._

_ Now, I hope you don't mind but I switched your trunk out for a magical one. The trunk has seven compartments. Everything that was in your old trunk has been placed in the first compartment. (Note: Dad's cloak, photo album, school textbooks years 1-5, and firebolt.)_

_ The second compartment holds a portal to your Family Vaults in Gringotts. While you may not be able to get out of the vaults, there are some family heirlooms that I though you might want to use for your children. I know that you've always wanted a family, so I just don't see you giving up your children. Especially now that you know that they'll be in the Ministries hands. (Note: Money, Ancestors wands, Family Library, Charmed Gems, Antique Furniture, Family Armory, and Other Random Family Jewelry and Clothes.)_

_ The third compartment is a rather large room that is currently being used as a storage room for herbology seedlings. All the seedlings have been placed under stasis, I would recommend that you leave them like that until you and your friends have set up a Greenhouse. On that note I would also like to inform you that I added some muggle seasoning seeds as well._

_ The fourth compartment, I should warn you, is designed like a rather large barn. In total there are fifteen large yard like stalls. Only eight of them are occupied. All the animals have been placed under stasis. In each stall are ten of the same species; all of but one of them are females. All of the farm like animals that I could think of. I think it best to warn you of one other thing. Pregnancies that usually last six months will have been shortened down to six weeks._

_ The fifth compartment contains nothing more than how to spell books for farming, raising animals, and constructing buildings. I suggest not taking the stasis spells off the animals until every one of these books have been read and pens and barns have been built._

_ The sixth compartment contains baby supplies, toddler supplies, and a few books that contain helpful little spells that are completely safe around and for babies and toddlers. Molly recommended the books._

_ And, the seventh compartment, is the most important compartment. It contains two large rooms that can be called maternity rooms. The rooms have everything you need to deliver children, including spell books to teach you how to do so._

_ Now one last thing before I end this letter. If you're going to keep your children, I think it might be best to keep them a secret. The Ministry has agreed to having Madam Profrey as the healer for all fourteen ladies and all the children. The only time the Ministry needs to be involved at all, is when you send the childrens birth records in. _

_ Hopefully I've made thing a lot easier for you._

_ Good luck and may your children be as wonderful as you are, my boy!_

_ Albus Dumbledore _

Harry was so far past being just pissed no he was furious. He couldn't believe that the ministry thought that they could just get away with something like this. 'I mean, sure they had been tricked into putting the runic bracelets on, but did they actually think that everybody would just let something like this go. That there wouldn't be consequences to forcing the entire fifth year to breed for, what did it say?' Looking at the letter again, Harry growled in anger, 'thirteen fucking years? Are they insane?'

"Harry, what's wrong?" Neville asked, from across Harry's kitchen counter. He and Harry had decided last night for him to bring his new 'wife' over to Harry's for breakfast to discuss the now yearly problem.

Harry silently passed over the letter to Neville, who he knew would show to his new 'wife'. While waiting for the outburst's he knew were coming, he thought about how this had begun.

* * *

Just an idea of mine really. Tell me what you think.

Be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.

Back Story: Harry Potter is in fifth year. Fourth year Voldemort failed the resurrection ritual and ended up killing himself by accident. The horcrux's do not exist. After a dual Harry and Cedric manage to capture Pettigrew and turn him over to Madam Bones. After questioning under the influence of veritiserum, Sirius Black is given a full pardon, as well as compensated for his unjust imprisonment, Harry and Cedric are both given the Order of Merlin, First Class, for stopping the resurrection of the most feared Dark Lord in history. However the Ministry has decided to activate a plan to repopulate the magical world.

Chapter 1: How it Began

"You are here to learn about your fifth year project," said Headmaster Dumbledore to the fifth year students. "Hogwarts is an elite school and wishes to provide you not only education for your future but also to teach you life skills. The Ministry has decided to install a life skills class for the fifth years students that spans the rest of your years here as a project. The point of this is to help prepare you for life after Hogwarts and at the same time solve the Magical Populace problem. In pairs you will learn to manage money, work with a partner, manage time, and some things that will prepare you to be parents and able adults. Each of you and a partner will be paired up for the next three years. Each of you will be assigned jobs based on your average grades and the classes you are studying for. You will receive salaries based on your job and your current academic performance. These salaries will pay your bills which you will get. Each pair will be living in a village that is centered on a magical island over the course of the next three years. Each of you will have to make house payments as one of your bills. You will be moving out of your dorms and into the village today. However, right now I will give you a moment to get your job packets before I explain further."

Harry looked at Ron, Neville, and Hermione as several large white packets zoomed into their hands. Harry opened his first, inside the packet was a thick metal braclet with an emerald gem in the middle, a large money pouch, and a small business card. The group decided to compare.

Harry Potter-Black  
Job: Cursebreaker for Gringotts  
Salary: 26,880 galleons a year subject to grades

Ronald Weasley  
Job: Professional Quidditch Player  
Salary: 21,120 galleons a year subject to grades

Neville Longbottom  
Job: Warders for Gringotts  
Salary: 24,960 galleons a year subject to grades

Hermione Granger  
Job: Professor for Hogwarts  
Salary: 19,200 galleons a year subject to grades

The group looked at the people around them. One slytherin girl was upset because she was a shopkeeper in Diagon Alley and made 13,440 galleons a year. A Ravenclaw boy was an obliviator and made 23,040 galleons a year. The girls were talking quietly about their jobs, and the boys weren't very interested until Dumbledore began speaking again.

"Alright, now, I want to explain the project further. You are going to move into your new home this afternoon. In about thirty minutes the pairs will be going down to the village to shop for their house. However, first let me explain a bit about the most important part of this project. Each pair will be raising children together. Now inside your packets there is a runic braclet. Each braclet has a gemstone in the band. Your partner or rather your husband or wife will have the same color gemstone. Once you put on the braclet the metal band will absorb into your skin and the stone is the only way to remove the braclet. The girls braclets will have DNA from both partners in it. Over the next nine weeks the girls will become pregnant. This is a real baby! The baby is made of magic and DNA to teach you about raising children. This baby will act like a real child over the course of the project as it ages. Your baby will be evaluated at different stages of the project and you will be graded on how well you have raised it. At the end of the project you must decide whether you wish to keep your children or not. If you do not wish to keep your children then your children will be put in a magical orphanage. This is the Ministries way of solving the decrease in the magical populace problem."

"Now, before I tell you who your new partners are I will say that you cannot change partners as the babies will be with DNA of both parents. Next I will say that nobody will be able to remove their bracelets once they have put them on, until your bracelets have been giving the deactivation password. Something that will not be given to you until this program is over. After the birth of your first child the effects of the bracelets will allow you to recover for two weeks before it starts the process all over again. Now for the partners. We selected partners based on magical compatability to make things easier for each pair. We are aware that there is an uneven amount of girls compared to the boys so have decided that the extra girl will be paired with Mr. Potter-Black as in the future he would need a wife for the Potter family and a wife for the Black family. Ronald Weasley and Lavendar Brown of Gryffindor..." Dumbledore began reading off pairs. _Seamus Finnegan and Parvati Patil of Gryffindor, Dean Thomas of Gryffindor and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw, Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor and Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin, Theodore Nott of Slytherin and Sara Fawcett of Ravenclaw, Blaise Zabini of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, Vincent Crabbe and Millicent of Slytherin, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin, Ernie Macmillan and Mandy Brocklehurst of Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Sally-Anne Perks of Hufflepuff, Micheal Corner and Lily Moon of Ravenclaw, and finally Harry Potter-Black of Gryffindor with Susan Bones of Hufflepuff and Tracey Davis of Slytherin. _

As the pairs were called they went and formed a line by Professor McGonagall at the doors of the great hall.

Until finally, "Now all of you grab ahold of the rope portkey that Professor McGonagall is holding and then follow her to the village to house shop."

* * *

Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Last Chapter: _Harry was so far past being just pissed no he was furious. He couldn't believe that the ministry thought that they could just get away with something like this. 'I mean, sure they had been tricked into putting the runic bracelets on, but did they actually think that everybody would just let something like this go. That there wouldn't be consequences to forcing the entire fifth year to breed for, what did it say?' Looking at the letter again, Harry growled in anger, 'thirteen fucking years? Are they insane?'_

_"Harry, what's wrong?" Neville asked, from across Harry's kitchen counter. He and Harry had decided last night for him to bring his new 'wife' over to Harry's for breakfast to discuss the now yearly problem._

_Harry silently passed over the letter to Neville, who he knew would show to his new 'wife'. While waiting for the outburst's he knew were coming, he thought about how this had begun._

Chapter 2: Reactions

Harry was broken from his thoughts by an inarticulative yell of rage and the sound of glass breaking. Turning towards the noise, Harry found Neville. Waves of magic were literally pouring off him in his rage and there was glass all over Harry's counter, as if it had just exploded, which Harry would bet it probably had. That was the first thing Harry had seen, the second thing he saw was Hannah Abbott, Neville's 'wife', cowering against the kitchen wall. Remembering that raw magic of that calibre could be dangerous for an unborn child, Harry quickly wrestled a raging Neville out his front door and into the dirt street.

"Neville, mate calm down." Harry yelled, incidentally drawing the attention of several of the other fifth years that had apparently decided to get up at nine in the morning.

Ron Weasley jogged over to the two, concerned, "Harry, what's wrong with Neville?"

"Dumbledore left me a letter before he left last night. It had some bad news in it and Neville lost control." Harry summarized.

"Bad news?! Harry, bad news is finding out that you failed a class. This...this is so much worse, Harry. Damnit!" Neville said angrily, sounding a lot calmer than he was before.

Harry held his hands up in surrender, "I know Neville but you can't lose control like that. Raw magic like that is dangerous for unborn children and their mothers."

Neville seemed to realize where he was and blinked in confusion, "What am I doing outside?"

"The girls were in the house when you lost control, mate. I figured it best to get you outside until you calmed down." Harry answered.

Neville looked horrified, "I didn't hurt them, did I?"

Harry shook his head, "They're fine. Hannah is a little shook up but she'll be fine."

"What about Tracey and Susan?"

Harry smiled, "They were still in bed when you lost it so I'm sure they're fine. With all the yelling however I'm sure they'll be down soon."

Neville ran his hand through his hair tiredly, "What are we going to do, Harry?"

Harry sighed. Sometimes it was really annoying how everyone always turned to him when there was a problem. "Well, we need to call a meeting. Everyone needs to know what's really going on. We'll decide on a course of action then."

Neville nodded, "You're right. I'll just go check on Hannah and then I'll gather everyone in to the Central Park."

Harry nodded, "Alright. Do you think we should tell the guys first in case they have the same type of reaction?"

Neville frowned, "Probably a good idea. We wouldn't want to put the ladies in danger."

"Alright then, tell the guys to meet us at Central Park in an hour. The ladies can join us half an hour later." Harry ordered.

Two hours later... At Central Park...

All twenty-seven fifth year students were fuming as they sat in the park. Some of the ladies were crying in distress, while others were crying out of anger at the betrayal. Some of the guys like Blaise Zabini had yelled in outrage for the ladies benefit. He quite obviousily did not approve of the ladies mistreatment and Harry idly thought that he was a good partner for Hermione.

Finally Susan Bones spoke up, "It does us no good to just sit here and stew in our own anger. What I want to know is what do we do about it?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully, "I think we should go with Dumbledore's suggestion. At the very least nothing can go wrong if we grow and raise our own food and greenhouse. It'd be like running a farm. Or rather multiple farms. We're stuck here for thirteen years. There is nothing we can do about that. What we can do is make the best of a bad situation."

"Only one problem, Potter. Nobody here knows who to run a farm or build a barn or a greenhouse or even raise animals." Draco's drawling voice rang out.

Harry nodded, "True, but Dumbledore has given us the means to learn how to do so. Hell, he's even given us the means to learn how to deliver our own children without Madam Promfrey or the Ministry. All we have to do is send a picture and birth records, as proof. And really do we have any other choice? Our only other option is to allow ourselves and our future children to be brainwashed. I don't know about you but the hell if I'm going to let that happen to my children."

There was a murmur of agreement and Draco frowned, obviousily not liking the fact that his school rival made a good point, "Alright, so what do we do, Potter?"

Harry heaved a huge sigh, "From what I can understand the ministry has dosed any food coming into the island. So we can't eat the food they give us. What we can do is hunt, fish, grow and raise our own food. We'll have to figure out who can and will do what. Hermione, if you have a notebook on you then I need you to record who will be doing what and what needs to be done."

Looking to Hermione, Harry found her already at work.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Let me know what you think.


End file.
